Count on me
by Saluzozette
Summary: Songfic écrite à partir de la chanson du Bruno Mars "Count on me". Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer ça x)


**Waaaa, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté un On**** Shot ^^ Je sais que j'ai toujours le**_** Choix de Michelangelo **_**a écrire, mais en attendant d'y arriver, je vous livre ceci.**

**Attention, ceci est une songfic. Ça n'a donc pas la même forme que mes autres OS. Je ne me suis essayé qu'une seule fois à la songfic et même si j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que j'avais écris, rien ne dit que celle-ci sera aussi bonne. Je vous laisse en décider.**

**Elle est basé****e sur la chanson**_** "Count on me" **_**de Bruno**** Mars.**

**Enjoy your reading !**

**Edit : Ok, donc on m'a dit que j'avais pas le droit de recopier les paroles d'une chanson aussi directement. Donc, j'ai modifié ^^ Je n'aimerais pas me faire virer du site.  
><strong>

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

Raphaël se laissa silencieusement glisser à travers la lucarne et ne toucha le sol que pour mieux rebondir. Avec aisance, il s'agrippa aux épais tuyaux qui couraient le long du plafond et resta ainsi suspendu, le temps qu'une patrouille de Kraang le dépasse sans même soupçonner sa présence. Alors le ninja au bandana rouge commença sa progression.

Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour localiser les cellules et une de plus pour se débarrasser du robot qui en gardait l'entrée. Derrière les barreaux, ses frères lui souriaient en grand. Lorsque Raphaël ouvrit les portes de fer, ils se coulèrent à l'extérieur sans un bruit. Léonardo le remercia d'une pression sur l'épaule, Donnie d'un sourire plus grand encore et Mikey d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Les quatre frères se dépêchèrent ensuite de quitter les lieux.

Étonnement, Michelangelo réussit à contenir son soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés hors d'entente.

« Ah, l'air libre ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant de partout. Ça fait du bien ! Mais t'aurais pu venir plus vite quand même, Raph.

- Hey, si t'es pas joisses, t'avais qu'à éviter de te faire choper, rétorqua l'aîné avec une grimace comique.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait exprès, se défendit Donatello.

- Non, t'as raison, admit la tortue au bandana rouge. C'est juste que vous êtes trop faibles, en fait. »

Alors que ses benjamins bondissaient d'indignation, Raphaël éclata de rire. Son regard croisa alors celui de Léo qui souriait en silence.

« Merci de nous avoir sortit de là, déclara finalement ce dernier quand Donnie et Mikey se furent éloignés.

- De rien mon gars, répondit Raph en haussant les épaules. N'importe quoi pour mes frangins. »

Le sourire de Léo s'élargit, et celui de Raphaël devint diabolique.

« Ce sauvetage ne vous coûtera qu'une semaine de corvée, toutes catégories confondues.

- Quoi ?! Ça jamais ! S'exclama Léo en bondissant sur son frère. Plutôt mourir ! »

Raphaël éclata de rire et s'enfuit en courant à la suite de ses cadets, poursuivit par les cris de Léonardo._ Si vous vous retrouvez un jour bloqué au beau milieu de l'océan, _pensa-t-il,_ je parcourrai toutes les mers du monde pour vous sauver. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. If you ever found yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to save you._

**_._**

_**OoOoO**  
><em>

**.**

Donatello fronça les sourcils avec curiosité lorsqu'il vit apparaître le nom de Michelangelo sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il était le seul à avoir résisté aux suppliques de son benjamin quand celui-ci avait demandé à sortir pour s'acheter une bande dessinée. Raphaël l'avait suivi sous prétexte d'exercice et Léo parce qu'il voulait se procurer le nouvel épisode des Space Heroes, en vente dans le même magasin. Ils étaient trois à se rendre à deux pâtées de maisons de la planque. Pourquoi auraient-ils eu besoin de Donnie ?

« Yo, Mikey, salua la tortue au bandana violet après avoir décroché. Je sais que je vous suis indispensable, mais quand même. C'est le prix de ta BD plus celui du DVD que t'arrives pas à calculer ?

- Ahah, vraiment hilarant Donnie, rétorqua le plus jeune d'un ton blasé. Tu devrais envoyer tes blagues à Carambar.

- J'y penserais. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Cette fois, la voix de Michelangelo se fit incertaine et Donatello sentit poindre en lui une lueur d'inquiétude.

« Hum… Hésita le benjamin. Disons qu'on rencontre un petit imprévu et que…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le coupa Donnie avec empressement. Qui est blessé ? Tout va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Léo, tu dirais que tout va bien, toi ?

- Mikey ! Protesta la voix de Léonardo, quelque part à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ouais, bon, pour faire simple, Raph a réussi l'exploit de se foutre au milieu d'une guerre de gang entre la planque et le magasin, expliqua Michelangelo dans l'interphone. Ça doit être un don chez lui. »

Donatello laissa un sourire réapparaître sur ses lèvres. Si son frère continuait de blaguer, la situation n'était pas si grave.

« Enfin bref, conclue le plus jeune. Il a fait comme d'habitude, et maintenant, on a besoin de ta science. Tu pourrais rappliquer ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas, le taquina Donnie. C'est agréable d'être au calme pour une fois.

- Ça, ça veut dire que tu débarques dans quinze minutes, déduisit Michelangelo en souriant.

- Dix. », corrigea l'aîné avant de raccrocher.

Il activa le logiciel de localisation et fourra quelques outils dans son sac avant de s'élancer hors du labo. _Si vous vous retrouvez un jour perdu dans le noir,_ songea-t-il en quittant la planque, _je serai la lumière pour vous guider. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. If you ever found yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you._

**_._**

**_OoOoO_**

**_._**

_Trouver de quoi nous somme fait_

_Quand vient l'heure d'aider nos amis dans le besoin._

_Tu peux compter sur moi et un, deux, trois, je serais là._

_Et je sais que si j'en ai besoin_

_Je peux compter sur toi et quatre, trois, deux, tu sera là_

_Car c'est ce que les amis sont censés faire._

**_Find out what we're made of_**

**_When we are called to help our friends in need._**

**_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there._**

**_And I know when I need it _**

**_I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there_**

_'**Cause that what friends are suppose to do.**_

**.**

_**OoOoO**_

**_._**

Léonardo avait éteint sa lampe de chevet depuis de longues heures déjà, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Des images de la journée ne cessaient de surgir dans son esprit, lui interdisant tout repos. Ces dernières heures avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes. Les tortues avaient longuement affronté le Shredder et ses lieutenants, pour n'en réchapper qu'in extremis. Les souvenirs du combat n'étaient pas agréables à visionner.

Le ninja au bandana bleu soupira et repoussa sa couverture. Il ne pouvait pas dormir et savait, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, que ses frères ne dormaient pas non plus. Léo sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le labo où il était sûr de trouver Donatello.

Bingo. Assit devant son ordinateur, le scientifique était bien loin du sommeil. Pourtant, selon les cernes noirâtres qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, cela lui aurait été grandement bénéfique.

« Ça suffit, Donnie, ordonna Léonardo en s'approchant. Tu as assez travaillé pour ce soir. Faut aller se coucher et dormir, maintenant.

- J'aimerais bien, marmonna son frère sans quitter l'écran du regard. Mais j'y arrive pas.

- Rester plus longtemps devant ton ordi ne va pas aider. »

Donatello ne répondit pas. Léo s'apprêtait à insister quand une troisième voix se fit entendre.

« Les gars, vous êtes pas couchés ? S'étonna Michelangelo depuis l'entrée du labo.

- Et toi ? Soupira Léonardo. Il est super tard.

- Je sais, j'étais juste venu prendre un verre d'eau. »

Un long silence s'installa, pourtant le plus jeune ne bougea pas. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la tortue au bandana bleu. Raphaël ne s'était pas encore montré, mais nul doute qu'il ne tarderait plus.

« Venez, proposa Léo en posant une main sur l'épaule de Donatello. On va discuter un peu. Peut-être que ça nous aidera à dormir. »

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Mikey alors que Donnie se levait et s'étirait. Les trois frères s'installèrent dans le canapé et commencèrent à bavarder. Ils parlèrent musique, dessin, science, et évitèrent tout ce qui pouvait les mener vers le Shredder. Michelangelo était en train de piquer du nez quand Raphaël débarqua à son tour dans le salon.

« C'est dingue qu'à votre âge vous ayez toujours besoin d'une histoire pour dormir, ricana-t-il à l'adresse de ses cadets. De vrais bébés. »

Il s'installa néanmoins avec ses frères et se mêla à la conversation. Il faisait le brave, mais sa simple présence prouvait que le sommeil le fuyait aussi bien que les autres. Bientôt, Léonardo s'endormi, entouré des respirations lentes et profondes de ses cadets. _Si vous vous tournez et vous retournez dans votre lit, _songea-t-il en sombrant, _je chanterai une berceuse à côté de vous. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you._

**_._**

**_OoOoO_**

**.**

Michelangelo laissa un long coulis de miel lécher le pancake et un sourire gourmant naquit sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il jugea la quantité de sucre satisfaisante, il referma le pot et posa l'assiette sur la table.

« Hey ! Appela-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour porter dans toute la planque. Les gars ! »

Il attendit de recevoir trois réponses lointaines mais distinctes pour continuer.

« Venez voir ! »

Le plus proche était Donatello qui fut pourtant le dernier à se montrer dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il émergea enfin du labo et se joignit à Léonardo et Raphaël, Mikey ouvrit les bras en souriant largement.

« Devinez quel jour on est ! S'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur.

- Laisse moi deviner, marmonna Léo en fixant la table avec ironie. La fête des frangins ?

- Exactement !

- Bon sang, quelqu'un devrait lui dire qu'une fête n'est pas censée être hebdomadaire, se moqua Donatello.

- Je la fêterais bien plus souvent si je n'avais pas peur que tu deviennes énorme, rétorqua Michelangelo en riant.

- Sérieux, se plaignit Raphaël, uniquement pour la forme. On la fait tellement souvent que je ne me souviens même plus de la vraie date de cette fête ! »

Mikey évita le regard de Donnie. On ne pouvait rien cacher à ce gros geek qui maniait internet avec autant voir plus d'aisance que son Bô, mais il avait quand même accepté de garder le secret et seuls Raph et Léo ignoraient toujours que la fête des frangins n'était pas du tout une fête officielle, mais une réjouissance inventée de toute pièce par Michelangelo. Celui-ci avait donc le droit de faire tomber la date quand bon lui semblait. Petite vengeance d'un benjamin à qui l'on avait trop souvent fait gober n'importe quoi.

« C'est pas grave, Raph, déclara Mikey en faisant mine d'être vexé. Si t'en as marre de cette fête, t'es pas obligé de rester. C'est moi qui mangerais les pancakes au sirop d'érable, c'est tout.

- Holà, holà, protesta le concerné. J'ai jamais dit que j'en avais marre ! J'ai seulement dit que j'étais incapable de retenir la date, c'est pas pareil. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'installa à table, vite imité par ses frères qui souriaient narquoisement. Mikey attendit de voir les fameuses mines de profonde satisfaction sur leurs visages pour entamer lui-même son goûter.

« Hey, sérieux, c'est trop bon, Mike, marmonna Léo la bouche pleine. Perso, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'elle tombe tous les jours, cette fête. »

Michelangelo sourit sans répondre. _Si jamais vous oubliez combien vous êtes importants pour moi,_ songea-t-il, _je vous le rappellerai tous les jours. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, every day I will remind you._

**_._**

**_OoOoO_**

**_._**

_Trouver de quoi nous somme fait_

_Quand viens l'heure d'aider nos amis dans le besoin._

_Tu peux compter sur moi et un, deux, trois, je serai là._

_Et je sais que si j'en ai besoin_

_Je peux compter sur toi et quatre, trois, deux, tu sera là_

_Car c'est ce que les amis sont censés faire._

**_Find out what we're made of_**

**_When we are called to help our friends in need._**

**_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there._**

**_And I know when I need it_**

**_I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there_**

**_'Cause that what friends are suppose to do._**

**_._**

_**OoOoO  
><strong>_

**.**

La tortue – l'une ou l'autre, ça revenait au même – s'arrêta net devant la porte lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Son cœur se serra et il entra sans frapper, peut-être un peu précipitamment. Les pleurs n'étaient jamais bons signes dans cette famille. Au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, le frère du jeune ninja était roulé en boule. Il ne réagit pas à l'interruption, mais ses yeux brillants de larmes s'emplirent soudain d'agacement.

« Hey, murmura l'arrivant en s'accroupissant près de lui, la voix pleine d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, exhorta l'autre d'un ton à mi-chemin entre la colère et le sanglot. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

_J'ai pas envie que tu me voies pleurer,_ entendit la tortue. Il secoua la tête pour marquer son désaccord et s'installa à côté. D'un geste autoritaire, il entoura les épaules de son frère de son bras et le tira contre lui. Celui-ci marqua bien une petite résistance, mais très vite, ses larmes submergèrent ses barrières. Il se mit alors à trembler.

L'arrivant ne dit rien. Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de son frère se calment. Il se fichait pas mal que celui-ci dise ou non ce qui n'allait pas. S'il n'avait pas envie de parler, grand bien lui fasse, mais il était hors de question qu'on le laisse pleurer tout seul. La tortue s'installa plus confortablement en posant son menton sur le front de son frère. Il n'avait même pas particulièrement envie de savoir ce qui le rendait si triste, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui comptait, c'était que quelqu'un soit là pour recueillir ses larmes. Peu importe les larmes de qui, et par qui elles étaient recueillies, mais il fallait qu'elles le soient. Aucune des tortues ne laisserait jamais les sanglots d'un frère retentir dans le vide.

Quand enfin ses sanglots se calmèrent, le ninja redressa les yeux vers son consolateur.

« Ne le dis pas aux autres, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai pas envie de les inquiéter.

- Comme tu veux, soupira son frère. Mais tu devrais arrêter de te cacher quand tu es dans cet état. »

L'autre se tendit mais ne répondit pas. Le ninja soupira de nouveau puis le serra encore une fois contre lui, brièvement. Il était temps de dire la formule d'usage, celle que toutes les tortues sortaient dans ce genre de situation, quel que soit le frère en face d'eux.

« Tu aura toujours mon épaule pour pleurer. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, je ne dirai jamais au revoir. _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry. I'll never let go, never say goodbye._ »

Son frère acquiesça en souriant légèrement. Lui aussi connaissait cette phrase par cœur. Il l'avait utilisée plus qu'à son tour pour les tortues absentes ou même pour celle qui se tenait à présent devant lui. Peu importe qui, peu importe la raison, si un frère pleurait, on ne le laissait pas seul.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. », déclamèrent-ils de concert.

**.**

**_OoOoO_**

**_._**

_Tu peux compte sur moi et un, deux, trois, je serai là._

_Et je sais que si j'en ai besoin_

_Je peux compter sur toi et quatre, trois, deux, tu sera là_

_Car c'est ce que les amis sont censés faire._

**_You can count on me like on, two, three, I'll be there._**

**_And I know when I need it_**

**_I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there_**

_'**Cause that what friends are supposed to do.**_

**_._**

_Tu peux compter sur moi car je peux compter sur toi._

**_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you._**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Voilà voilà... J'ai conscience que ça doit être un peu bizarre ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !**

**Biz, à très bientôt.**

**Edit : J'espère que la nouvelle version vous plait toujours =/ moi je préférais l'autre. Enfin... Faut suivre les règles, n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**Saluz**


End file.
